The Big Four and more
by kari-ky3wt
Summary: A collection of one-shots or short stories involving the Big Four and other related characters...
1. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

This book is mainly a collection of one-shots or short stories involving the Big Four and other related characters. Some of them are solely from my imagination. Some may be based off or inspired by some other works of literature or art. And some may be based off on roleplays. Yes, I roleplay. I roleplay as Merida on Facebook through a public Fictional Character page (link is on my profile). So if you do have a page, or a character account for that matter, and are up for it, then please feel free to post a starter anytime.

The stories may also have different settings. Some may be on their original time. Some may be on the modern setting or AUs of some sort (if you have ideas or suggestions for this, do tell me). Mature content may also show up, therefore earning the book its rating. But not to worry, warnings will be mentioned before the chapter starts, if applicable.

My OTP is Mericcup, so don't be surprised if most stories in here involve the said ship. If you do find a story whose ship you don't like, I would advise you to just ignore and skip the said story. Don't get me wrong, I respect all ships (though I still don't understand why some people ship yaoi and yuri stuff), but mind you, I would defend my ships if need be.

I am not the fastest updater (I have a job and currently working shifts running from afternoon to early morning), but I will do my best to keep track of my works, reply to comments, and such, if I have the time (and internet connection, for that matter). Reviews and comments are highly appreciated, provided that, they are constructive and are not meant to bash the author, the ship, the story or even the readers themselves. A little interaction is good so I can see my works, ideas and writing from your point of view. That way, I would also know if there are areas that I need to work on or improve.

I hope you enjoy this book, and everything else that goes with it. And if you can, please do check out my other stories (on my profile, of course!).

Having said all of that, Keep Calm and Happy Reading! ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except probably for my OCs). They, and everything else related to them, belong to their respective animation studios. I merely own the writing. This is solely for fun and not for profit of any kind.**


	2. Fire meets Ice

"_**The Norse believed that everything started with the meeting of Fire and Ice."**_

_**~(Unknown)**_

* * *

The winter spirit is flying through the forests and causing his usual winter mischief. He smirks as he blasts his signature frost patterns at everything he passed by, making tiny soft snowflakes dance in the sky. Meanwhile, a young redhead princess happens to be out in the same forest. She is practicing archery, her favorite sport, using trees as targets when she suddenly feels something showering on her head. She rubs it off and notices they were... snowflakes... before winter? She glances upward, searching the sky, and notices a figure hovering through. Turning to its direction, she notices the trails of frost and the snowflakes falling. Curiosity taking over, she grips her bow firmly and decides to follow it. His laugh echoes through the trees as he continues with his fun. He almost completely freezes that part of the forest. He flies a little higher to admire his work and instantly notices the princess, her fiery hair color standing out in the fields of green. He smirks and lands on a nearby branch to observe her. When she hears the rustling sound from the leaves, she starts to look around, taking notice of the tree branches. When she could not find anything, she takes one of her arrows and notches it on her bow. She makes a quick turn to look behind her with arms and stance ready for shooting. She stops short as she sees the pale boy on the branch.

"Don't shoot!" he calls out, raising his arms in defense.

She lowers her bow and observes him. His kind of look is not one she usually sees. He is much too pale and his hair is a weird white in color. Nevertheless, he doesn't look that harmful. She moves over to the tree he was perched on.

"Who are ye?" she asks, glaring lightly at him.

He slowly relaxes and jumps off the branch, landing in front of her.

"I'm Jack Frost." he says, leaning on his staff.

He tilts his head and studies her now that he has a closer look.

"And who might you be?" he asks, briefly glancing down in wariness of the weapon in her hands.

"Merida." she responds inimically.

She puts away her arrow and finally drops her guard, though her grip on her bow is still firm.

"Ah've never seen ye around before. Ye look much too young fer a guy wi'h white hair! Naet from th'se parts, are ye?"

"Yeah, I just happened to be passing by! And as for my hair, well, I just woke up with it one day." he shrugs, laughing softly.

"Jack... Frost...?" she says, getting confused.

He hums and nods his head in affirmation.

"Frost...? Frost! The snowflakes!" she beams as she figures it out, "Ye were th' one leavin' th' trails o' frost!"

"Yup! That was me!" he grins proudly.

"W-wait... Does'nae tha' make ye...?"

"The spirit of winter. Yes, I am."

"What?! Ye mean... ye are real?!"

"Well, of course, I'm real! Who do you think brings all the snow days and fun?!" he says, smirking.

She pokes his arm with her bow and she gasps, realizing he was indeed real. He moves his arm, backing away slowly.

"Hey, hey! Easy on the bow!"

She slings the bow over her head and lets it hang across her figure.

"Mah mother has told meh stories abo't ye when ah was a wee lass. Ah've always thou'ht ye were jus' legends!" she exclaims.

"Nope, the stories and myself, all real!"

"Ah can't believe et!" she says, laughing lightly, "Can ye... show meh yer magic?"

"As you wish!" he smirks, "Watch this!"

He takes his staff and taps the tip of it against a nearby tree. Swirly frost patterns immediately start moving along the bark. Her eyes widen at the sight. She goes over to touch the frost on the bark, marveling at the feel of it against her palm. The last time she encountered magic was back when she was little, when the will-o-wisps appeared to her. Her childish fascination of magic comes back to her.

"H-how di' ye get yer powers?" she asks innocently, excitement apparent in her tone, "Wha' else can ye do?"

He smiles gladly at her excitement.

"The moon gave them to me! And I can do absolutely anything involving winter, snow and ice. And apart from that," he explains, "I can fly!"

"Ye can fly?!" she suddenly recalls that the figure she saw earlier was indeed flying, "Ye can fly! Tha's amazin'!"

Just then, a Clydesdale horse comes galloping over to the princess. Noticing the stranger, the horse rushes over to him.

"Angus!" she calls out.

His eyes widen and he falls onto the ground in his attempt to dodge the horse. But he then giggles as it starts sniffing him out, its mane brushing on his face and neck.

"S-stop!" he manages in between laughs, "That tickles!"

"Angus, tha's enough!" she calls out again, her voice getting higher.

The horse obeys and immediately retreats to her, leaving the pale boy recovering from his bout of laughter.

"Ye'll have tae excuse mah horse. He's always like thes around strangers."

The winter spirit stands up and dusts himself off.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it."

Angus shakes his head, somehow trying to shake off what he just smelled or inhaled.

"Thes es Angus." the princess says, gesturing to the horse, "Angus, Frost boy!"

The horse whinnies at him.

"Hello, Angus. F-frost boy?!" he raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, "I have a name, you know!"

"Ah like et!" she giggles as she teases him.

He keeps his arms crossed as he blows a chilling breeze at her, causing a light layer of frost to form at the ends of her hair. She gasps at this and rubs her curls with both hands to remove it.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get!" he chuckles.

She pouts at him and turns to the horse, "Angus?"

The horse immediately charges at Jack, sniffing and shoving him with his nose. He gasps and flies onto the branch of a nearby tree.

"Try and get me now!" he smirks.

She looks up at him with a frown and places her hands on her hips, "Hey, no fair!"

Angus neighs and circles the tree where the boy is perched.

"Hah! I never play fair!" he laughs.

She pouts but then slowly raises her hands, admitting defeat, "A'right, a'right... Ye win! Will ye come down now?"

"Fine!" he scoffs and gently lands back down on the ground.

As soon as he lands, she quickly fires an arrow catching him off guard and pinning him by his sweatshirt's sleeve onto the tree behind him. He gasps and grunts at the impact of the wood against his back. She walks up to him, leaning forward to look at his face. She cannot help a big mischievous smirk forming on her lips. She moves back laughing lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he pulls out the arrow and aims his staff at her, glaring lightly.

She sighs, rolling her eyes, and slings her bow back on.

"Tell meh, Frost, if ye were real all thes time, how come ah've ne'er seen ye... before?"

He is slightly taken aback by the question.

"Maybe because... you didn't believe in me... 'til now."

"Believe...?"

He nods lightly. Seeing is believing, as the saying goes. So to believe in something, you have to see it first. She believes in magic. But in a spirit, whom she never encountered but only heard of through stories, the idea never crossed her mind... until now.

"H-how can ye believe... in somethin'... ye ne'er thou'ht was real?"

Relaxing himself, he leans against his staff and shrugs lightly.

"I don't know. Everyone is different. There could be many reasons why. Maybe that belief was triggered by an event or something..."

She pauses for a moment, trying to think it over. If she believed in magic before, how, she reckons, did she get to see him just now? The wisps did not lead her to this Jack Frost this time, though. But she thinks that maybe, just maybe, it was... purely fate. He goes playing with a small snowflake between his fingers as she was deep in thought. He looks back to her when she clears her throat. She then gives him a soft smile to alter the mood.

"Um, since ye are flying..." she starts.

She gets kind of embarrassed of what she was about to ask, but nevertheless, she wants to.

"Can ye... take meh flyin'?"

A shy grin slowly forms on her face, but her cerulean eyes gleam, awaiting his positive answer. He smiles and blows the snowflake he is playing with at her. She feels a light, tingling sensation as it hits her nose.

"Sure! I can take you flying!"

He just cannot say no to someone who is so full of curiosity and excitement.

"Really?!" she shrieks enthusiastically, almost jumping for joy.

Suddenly, Angus comes up from behind Jack and starts sniffing and shoving him again on his back, knocking him over.

"Oops!"

The boy falls and lands flat on his stomach. He quickly rolls over and gets back up, glaring at the horse.

"Hey, watch it!" and he taps the horse gently on the muzzle.

The horse neighs at him, causing some of its saliva to shower on the boy's face. The redhead giggles at the sight.

"Eww! Ugh, gross!"

He then wipes his face on his sleeves. Merida walks up to him, laughing heartily.

"So, can we go now?" she asks, merriness still apparent on her smile.

"Yes, we can." he replies, backing away from her horse and still wiping off his face.

"Don't worry! If he sniffs ye a lot, tha' means he likes ye!" she snickers.

"Well, I certainly don't feel liked by him!" he retorts.

He sticks his tongue out at the horse and then turns to the princess.

"Um, so how exactleh wou'd we be flyin'?"

"Just climb on my back and I'll do the rest."

"A'right!"

She smiles but suddenly gets uneasy with what she realized - she had to hold on to him. She pauses for a moment, feeling awkward, before finally standing behind him. Hesitantly, she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Like... thes?"

"Yup! Just hold on tight!"

And within seconds, they are up in the air and above the trees. She cannot help but let out a scream as they are lifted high. She shuts her eyes and clings to him tighter. He laughs as they glide over the lush forest.

"C'mon! It's not that scary!"

"Easy fer ye tae say! Yer naet th' one who's hangin'!"

"Does that mean you want to be put back down?" he laughs, "By the looks of it, you're not enjoying your flying experience!"

She is scared, but for some reason doesn't want to be put back down. She asked for this anyway. She slowly opens her eyes and there she sees a majestic view of the fields and forests. She has always been out in the forest, but she only got to see it this time from above. Her eyes widen in awe.

"Et's... et's beautiful from up 'ere!"

"See?" he says, smiling, "Nothing to be afraid of! Unless, I did this!"

He smirks and suddenly lets them fall. She screams yet again and tightens her grip on him. After falling off a few feet in the air, he then goes back to flying normally.

"Ah swear, Frost! If ah ever fall off, ah'm gon'nae shoot ye!"

"Lighten up!" he laughs, "I won't drop you!"

She feels calmer at these words, but nevertheless, she doesn't loosen her grip. She continues looking around, enjoying the views and flipping her hair as the wind blows at her face. The winter spirit then starts to fly faster and higher. The princess is starting to get the hang of it. She even giggles softly as he flies higher and faster into the sky. She then sees a huge mountain with a waterfall just ahead. It is her favorite escape place - the Fire Falls.

"Let's go there!" she says excitedly, pointing at the mountain.

"Alright!"

She gets even more excited as he headed towards it.

Maybe a little too excited, she asks him playfully, "Can't ye go any faster?"

"Oh! You wanna go faster?"

He smirks and speeds up, not caring as it makes the wind blow harder at their faces. She merely laughs and clings to him tighter as they rush through. And soon enough, they arrive. He slows down as they approach the ground and then lands softly.

"Alright, we made it!" he exclaims.

Her hair becomes all messed up and some of it falls on her face. But as she pulls away from him, her feet stops carrying her weight and she falls on her knees to the ground.

He laughs softly seeing the state of her hair, but then walks over to her with concern, "Hey, are you okay?"

She moves away the strands of hair that cover her face and runs her fingers through the mess of it. She looks up at him and laughs lightly.

"Tha'... was... amazin'!" she giggles, "We shou'd do tha' again!"

She stands up, still giggling, and takes a spin, breathing in the fresh air. He is momentarily taken aback by her reaction but then smiles, watching her.

"Glad you enjoyed it!"

She smiles at him and heads over to the part of the falls where the water is coming from. She scoops some with both hands and drinks it. She then looks back at the boy, beckoning him over. He flies and goes to sit beside her. As soon as he does, she splashes some water on his face and giggles. He gasps and wipes the water off with his sleeve. She crosses her arms and a disappointed look forms on her face.

"Ah thou'ht ye'd freeze th' water if ah splashed ye wi'h et! Tha' wou'da been fun!"

"That was unexpected!" he chuckles, "How was I supposed to when I wasn't prepared?!"

She smirks and splashes water on him again. This time, he quickly freezes the water. She laughs and then runs over to the shallow waters. She splashes more of the water over to him and he swiftly maneuvers himself, jumping and flying to avoid getting wet. They continue until the princess suddenly slips and falls into the water. She quickly sits up and moves away the wet hair from her face. The winter spirit flies up to her and laughs.

"That's what you get!"

She scowls at him and crosses her arms, not rising from her position. He is still on his bout of laughter when the redhead princess kicks some of the water, splashing it right on his face. She bursts out laugh-snorting. The pale boy wipes off the water from his face and turns back to her, glaring. He gets surprised at hearing her snort in between laughs, making him smile and laugh as well. When the laughter suppresses, he walks over and gives her a hand, helping her to her feet.

"Tha' was fun!" she giggles lightly.

"Well, I'm not the guardian of fun and winter for nothing!" he grins proudly.

They go on playing and chatting with one another. They talk about their lives - Merida being a princess, and Jack turning into the winter spirit, and soon enough, enjoy the company of each other. It is late in the afternoon when he takes her back to the forest. They land softly on the forest floor and Angus hastily gallops over to his rider.

"So, I guess I'll see ya around, princess!"

"Don't be callin' meh tha'!"

He smirks, "Tell you what. If you stop calling me _Frost_, then I won't be calling you _princess_. Deal?"

And he holds out his hand for her to shake. She crosses her arms and pouts at him. He cocks an eyebrow and looks at her intently, his icy blue eyes seeming to convincingly pierce through her.

"Ugh, fine!" she huffs, throwing her hands up in the air.

He holds out his hand nearer and she takes it, giving it a hard shake. He pulls away and rubs his hand lightly.

"Well, that was unladylike!"

She sticks out her tongue at him.

"Yer name es still Frost, tho'." she smirks, "_Jack Frost_!"

She says the last part with emphasis and the winter spirit just chuckles, realizing it was true. He then slowly lifts himself and prepares for flight.

He looks down at her and smiles, "Always believe in me, Merida."

"Ah will, Jack..." she smiles back, looking up at him, "An' thank ye!"

He gives her a light nod. And just as quick as he came, he is gone. And who would have thought, that on that fateful day... fire and ice finally met.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is based on a roleplay I had with a Jack Frost page on Facebook. The admin is pretty good at it, though! I kinda ship Jarida, to be honest. But not as much as I ship Mericcup. Seriously, guys! These two characters could kill each other if given the chance! But that just seems to light the spark of it! Anyway, this wasn't meant to be Jarida, and the story is obviously not romantic in any way. But for some reason, I got freakin' Jarida feels while I was doing this roleplay! (If you read the story closely enough, you would probably figure out the part where I felt that!) And yeah, I obviously had fun doing Merida's accent. I just love using it! It's still readable, I hope. So, well, I hope you liked it and there's many more to come! ^_^**


	3. Truth or Dare

Rating: K+

Setting: Modern AU

Warnings: n/a

"_**Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."**_

_**~Buddha**_

* * *

"I don't want to."

His eyebrows furrow as he eyes the girl in front of him.

"Coward!" she hisses.

"Hey! I'm not a coward!" the white-haired boy retorts.

"Oh, sure!" comes the strawberry-blonde girl's sarcastic reply.

"I'm really not!" Jack frowns, "I'm just... well... don't want to join, that's all!"

"Why?" Anna pouts.

"Well, because..." he stammers, "I don't know! It... it doesn't matter! I won't join!"

"I hate you, Jack..." she groans, crossing her arms, "Just wait 'til the others get here! You'll see!"

He gives her a smug smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing..." he says, looking away.

"I hate you, Jack!" she huffs, "You don't want to play with me!"

He sighs, then looks back at her, a small smirk starting to play on his face, "Truth or Dare?"

She smiles, looking up at him, "Dare!"

"Hmm... I dare you to... say that you're a grumpy, childish, naughty, little girl." he laughs.

"No way! I won't do it!"

"You have to. It's a dare!" he looks at her seriously.

"But I don't want to do that!" she pouts.

"Hmm... make a choice. Say that... or you will kiss me."

She grumbles, her brows coming together as she narrows her stare at him.

"I'm a grumpy, childish, naughty, little girl!" she yells, "There, I said it!"

"You sure did!" he bursts out laughing, "I knew that would work!"

He crosses his arms and gives her another smug smile.

"Whatever!" she scoffs, "Your turn now!"

He leans back on the couch, still smiling, "Truth."

She looks at him with a mischievous smirk, "Who do you really like? My sister... or my cousin?"

"Uh..." he stutters, then looks away, "P-pass...?"

"No!" she protests, "Answer it now!"

"Um... it's kinda hard..." he scratches his head, "If I choose Elsa, it will hurt Punzie. If I choose Punzie, Elsa will-"

_Sorry, but I don't do that._

_No, you may not, and I think you should go._

_I don't think so._

Elsa, Anna's older sister, has an evasive behavior towards boys. Not that she dislikes them, but she tends to be aloof when it comes to relationships and similar stuff. Her words echo in Jack's mind and as if on cue, an idea strikes him.

"Ooh... heheh... I choose Punzie!"

"Good!" the strawberry-blonde girl huffs, "Elsa wouldn't care about you anyway!"

He sighs, "I know..."

"Ey, guys!" a voice calls out.

Anna and Jack turn to the direction of the voice to find a girl with fiery red curls standing by the open door. She is wearing a loose, beige shirt with a baby bear image print, low-cut shorts and a pair of leather boots. She slides down her huge headphones to hang on her neck as she walks toward the two.

"Merida!" the strawberry-blonde greets.

"Hey, Mer." the pale boy smirks.

The redhead plops herself down on the carpet beside Anna.

"Did ah miss anythin' yet?" she asks in her thick Scottish accent.

"Oh, nothing much! Jack and I were just playing Truth or Dare! Wanna join?"

"Uh, sure. Ah guess..."

"Truth or Dare?" the strawberry-blonde asks excitedly.

"Dare!"

"Hmm... I dare you to..."

Anna's glance wanders to the window and she notices Hiccup approaching.

She smirks, "Kiss Hiccup on the cheek!"

"What?!" Merida shrieks.

"Ooh..." Jack chuckles, "Do it, Merida!"

"Ah'm naet doin' et!" the redhead huffs and crosses her arms.

"Oh, come on!" he says, leaning over and poking her shoulder.

"Yeah, just do it, Merida!" the strawberry-blonde adds.

"Never!" she yells and frowns, "An' where es he anyway?!"

"Ooh, she's looking for Hiccup." Jack chuckles, earning him a glare from the redhead.

"Come on, Merida! It's just a kiss!"

"Yeah, _just a kiss_..." the pale boy teases, "And we're just playing."

"Ah hate ye, guys..." the redhead groans, arms still crossed.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Anna calls out as Hiccup finally arrives.

Merida instantly flushes as she sees the brunet young man - fatigue long-sleeved shirt, khaki pants and a lopsided smile to complete his look.

"Hey!" he smiles.

"Hiccup! Finally, man!" Jack says, "Merida here wants to kiss you!"

"Uh, what?" the brunet replies, looking at the other boy quizzically.

"Yes, Frosty's right!" adds Anna.

"So? You will let her, right?" the pale boy grins, eyeing Hiccup intently.

Hiccup chuckles nervously and awkwardly scratches his head. Merida jolts up and slowly backs away, hands held up in front.

"Oh, no no no no. Ye guys have gone too far!" she yells.

"Oh, c'mon, Merida!" Jack chuckles.

"Shut et, Frost!"

The brunet boy looks away shyly.

"Go, Merida! He's okay with it!" the strawberry-blonde chirrups and pushes Merida towards Hiccup.

"W-wha...?" she gasps, struggling from Anna.

"Go get her, bud!" and the pale boy does the same, pushing the brunet boy towards the redhead.

Hiccup gasps, looking nervously at Merida as they are being pushed, and then turns to eye the two.

"Guys, seriously?"

"Yes! Now, go on, and let's get this over with!" comes Jack's smug reply.

"Ugh..." the redhead looks away and blushes lightly, "Ah hate thes..."

Anna giggles and pushes her a bit more.

"No, no, it's alright, Merida!" Jack grins, "Now, go on."

Hiccup sighs. Merida grumbles, glaring at them, then quickly kisses the brunet on the cheek.

"There! Ya happeh now?!" she frowns and looks away, crossing her arms.

The three are momentarily stunned.

"I... I can't believe you did that, Merida." Jack speaks up, chuckling.

Hiccup blushes, a big smile forming on his face.

"Yay! She did it!" Anna cheers, clapping her hands happily.

"Ah'm gon'nae get ye fer thes, Frost! An' as fer ye, Hiccup, don't push yer luck!" the redhead huffs.

"Hah! It's not my dare, it's Anna's! Heh..."

The brunet boy grins shyly at Merida, making her blush and look away.

"Ah'm never doin' tha' again..."

The pale boy chuckles softly, "So whose turn is it? Hmm... Hiccup?"

"M-me...?"

"Yes!" the strawberry-blonde shrieks.

"Oh, well. Okay..."

"Ooh... So, Hiccup... Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Heh... Wrong choice, buddy!" the pale boy grins mischievously then looks intently at Merida.

The redhead catches his look and slowly backs away, "Oh, no no. No, ye don't!"

"I... What...?"

"Hiccup," Jack smirks, "kiss Merida on her cheek!"

The redhead gasps and stands frozen in place.

"Woah! How creative, Frosty!" Anna exclaims.

"What? You have any better ideas?"

"Okay..." Hiccup leans in and kisses Merida on the cheek.

He then smiles at her and she blushes furiously.

"Tha's et!" she yells and runs outside.

"Hey, Merida!" Jack calls out, "Come back!"

The brunet boy then runs after her, and the strawberry-blonde just giggles. Outside, Merida is already way ahead and running her way into the village gardens.

"Mer, wait!" Hiccup calls out as he continues chasing her.

The redhead reaches a small lake and sits down on a rock, grumbling in thought. Soon enough, she hears a familiar prosthetic, brushing its way through the pebbles and hard ground.

"Mer..."

She does not respond or even move, and instead averts her gaze into the water. He sighs and walks over to sit just a few feet away from her.

"I'm sorry..."

She blushes at this and manages to stutter, "W-why did ye do et...?"

He is taken aback by the question and blushes himself.

"Why did ye do et, Hiccup?! Answer meh!" her voice raising.

"B-because..." he stammers, "you are... beautiful..."

She blushes harder and looks away shyly, "Ah don't want tae play Truth or Dare again..."

"Me too..."

With this, they exchange glances and almost instantly look away at the same time. Still blushing, both cannot hide the smiles creeping on their faces. And it all started with a simple game.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is based on a roleplay I had with three other character accounts on Facebook. And to be honest, I never expected this to end up Mericcup! In real life, I don't even seem to recall ever playing Truth or Dare! Hah! But anyway... so now, I know how it feels. I'm pretty sure pairings and kissing are almost always involved in this kind of game and cannot be avoided. And yeah, I'm sure the lot of you can very much relate! ^_^ So there goes my OTP feels... *fangirls***


	4. Swimming

Rating: T

Setting: Original setting

Warnings: sauciness and pure fluff

**_"Swim your heart out."_**

**_~Unknown_**

* * *

The redhead giggles, her fiery hair flipping like a burning flame as she is running through the trees and pulling the brunet along with her.

"W-wait, Mer, slow down!" the brunet says, laughing lightly.

"Och, c'mon, Hic!"

He just shakes his head, smiling. Soon enough, they reach their destination. It is a standing lake that Merida discovered prior when she was riding Angus. The place is hidden, with groves surrounding the lake and the branches of the trees arching towards the water. The afternoon sun shines down, peeking through the leaves and giving the lake a bright yellow-orange glow.

Hiccup's eyes widen at the sight, "Wow! It's..."

"Ah know!" Merida giggles.

And before he could say anything else, he finds himself being dragged to the lake. They stop by the shore and she dips her foot in to test the water.

"Th' water's nice!"

He smiles at her and nods lightly. She smiles back then quickly hides behind a tree to remove her dress. She comes out leaving her only in her undergarments. The brunet blushes as he takes in the sight that is walking towards him.

"Yer blushin', chief..." she smirks.

"M-me? N-no..." he takes a step back and looks away.

"Aye, ye are!" she giggles.

"No, I'm not!" he retorts, still blushing and desperately trying not to look at her almost naked form.

She rolls her eyes and takes hold of his chin, coaxing him to look back at her.

"So... are ye gon'nae swim or not?"

"You know I would."

She smirks then goes into the water and starts swimming. Hiccup undresses, leaving him only in underpants, and follows into the water. He slowly makes his way to her while feeling for the water's temperature if it is just right. He reaches her just as she pops herself out of the water. She giggles and moves away the wet hair from her face. He just smiles and moves closer to her. She can't help but be amazed seeing his build - broad shoulders, firm chest and toned abs. She runs her hands on his chest, actually feeling muscle there.

"Hic..."

He just chuckles softly at her reaction. A mischievous smirk suddenly plays on her lips and she jumps on him. He catches her in time, holding up her thighs and regaining balance with his good foot. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. The viking blushes at the position they are in.

"Yer blushin' again, chief..." she says smugly.

"I'm not!"

She smirks, leaning in close and wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"Jus' shut up an' kiss meh, viking..."

His eyes widen at the statement, making him blush harder. He then closes the gap between them, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their bodies mold together as they strain to pull each other closer. She sighs into his mouth and pulls away a bit, lips just hovering over each other.

"Ah thou'ht we were gon'nae go swimmin'..." she says rather seductively.

"Never!"

She barely manages to let out a gasp when he captures her lips again; the kiss getting more heated this time as their tongues battle for dominance. It only breaks with the necessity for air. They pull away, smiling breathlessly. She then playfully pushes him down all of a sudden, making them fall into the water with a big splash. The viking quickly pops out, suddenly shivering from the water's temperature and the timely blowing of the afternoon wind. The princess pops out right after and giggles, her wet curls all over her face.

"It's cold!"

"Th' viking's scared o' th' water!" she teases, noticing him feeling chilly.

"Thanks..." he says sarcastically, then sighs.

She laughs lightly then hugs him from behind, "Does thes feel warm enough?"

He can't help but smile, "Now is better."

"Well then, ye better come an' get meh!"

She giggles then makes her way back to shore, running as soon as her feet are able to. He watches her go, momentarily stunned, before deciding to play along. He then follows and runs after her on the shore.

"I'm gonna get you!" he roars playfully.

"Nae, ye won't!"

The chase continues and just when Hiccup is about to grab her arm, he trips and falls flat on his stomach. She gasps, turning slightly to look back, then suddenly loses balance and falls down herself. They share a glance, then Merida quickly scampers to get away, still eager to continue with the chase. She falls back down in her attempt and lands hard on her bum.

"Ach!" she grunts lightly.

"Oh, careful!" he calls out, finally getting to stand up, and walks over to her.

She pants heavily, an exhausted grin forming on her face as she looks up at him. He then helps her to her feet and pulls her close. She smiles a bit then all of a sudden, with the chase still in mind, pretends to be scared; acting like a victim who just fell into the culprit's grasp.

"Oh, no!" she screams, "Th' viking chief caught meh! Help!"

He laughs heartily then tightens his grip around her waist, lifting her from the ground, "Go on and scream! No one will hear you!"

She squeals in his grasp, giggling, then screams yet again, "Help!"

He chuckles softly, setting her down, then leans in and kisses her. She kisses back with equal fervor as her arms go back round his neck.

When they separate for air, she rests her forehead against his and whispers, "Ah love ye, viking chief..."

"I love you more, my princess..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't ask anything. ._.**


End file.
